the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Black and White King/The Rise of Cthulhu
Scene 1: '''Shows massive fiery object crashing down upon Earth within its premature stage creating an enormous explosion plummeting in the Pacific Ocean. '''Scene 2: '''Shows a group of archaeologists slowly walking down a long stair way, with the walls embedded with ancient runes and sentences, as well as the constructing of strange beasts, with the large stairway reeking of a horrid stench. '''Scene 3: '''One of the archaeologists arrives across a massive statue consisting of an Octopus headed, Dragon winged, Human caricature like structure as he gazes with awe and slight fear. '''Scene 4: '''The Cheif Executive Officer of Black Eden is shown conversing with the Slender Man privately stating,"You best not breath a word of this to anyone...not even the president." With the Slender Man remaining silent. '''Scene 5: '''Shows the lost city of R'lyeh with the inhabitants wandering about minding their own business, when an explosion occurs causing the citzens to panic when they simply become riddled with high powered bullets from advanced weaponry weilded by human soldiers. '''Scene 6: '''Shows Cthulhu defending his children when he then engages the humans on his own but, due to being distracted, is forced to watch in sheer horror as his family is massacred in front of his eyes. He then unleashes a hate-filled an agonizing raged roar causing the city of R'lyeh to be utterly decimated along with the remainder of the soldiers as the city itself sinks. '''Scene 7: '''The Slender Man, along with Kiba Thompson, Delsin Rowe, and a few Fears are confronting the White House members with the Slender Man stating," There are a great many things which are kept with great secretive ability...and MUST remain a secret." It cuts to the Slender Man approaching the president stating," You have created a grave error...for you have unleashed forces beyond your control." '''Scene 8: '''This scene cuts to Delsin Rowe battle damaged slightly gazing up at the sky with a frightful look upon his face. It cuts to a massive energy beam raining down and plummeting within the Pacific Ocean. '''Scene 9: '''Within the deepest reaches of the ocean, the same beam impacts against a pillar of some sort and causes the awakening of the Deep Ones, hideous and nightmarish creatures wielding highly powered weaponry and thick armor as they growl and snarl, whilst massive fleets covered with much and seaweed emerge as well with the Deep Ones running towards the beam whilst many flying monstrosities shooting upwards towards the surface. '''Scene 10: '''The scene cuts to the Deep Ones, along with a many other mind controlled Fears, emerging from a massive teleportation portal instantly destroying any and all within sight as the Slender Man and Kiba observe in sheer shock. The scene cuts to thousands upon thousands of war fleets continuously firing against buildings causing massive explosions and deaths, as Cthulhu watches by with sadistic delight. '''Scene 11: '''It shows the city of New York, Chicago, Los Angeles, and othe major metroplises in ruins with smoke and ash filling the sky as Helicarriers fly over with Monitors as well. Delsin is stating," Ya know...I've always wondered that...what happens when the best you can do just...isn't enough?" He speaks as he and a few Fears along with my children are gazing at the sky whilst some lay down injured. '''Scene 12: '''It cuts to some brief battle scenes of where I alongside many Fears, Kiba, and Werewolves included battle against Great Old Ones and Deep Ones as well, whilst war fleets cover the stratosphere. A scene cuts to where I carry an unconscious Seth, whilst Mizuki is kneeling on the ground with bodies piled around her as she clutches her head. '''Scene 13: '''Sheree begins speaking,"So...it's going end like this?" As Nyralathotep approaches with bolts of black lightening striking his hands snarling. It cuts to soldiers jumping off the Monitors before before spreading their arms and legs revealing hover sheets as they fly down. '''Scene 14: '''Shows Seth sheltering Aria, as they are surrounded by numerous gun fire, and energy blasts, before the Slender Man touched down on the ground, half sliding and half spinning as he unleashed heavy energy blasts from his hands, wielding tendrils in each hand while gripping his sword in his mouth tightly. He sprinted through the square, shooting at every Deep One and Tainted Fear in sight while spinning and avoiding their attacks. After several moments he dissipated his energy attacks. Pulling out his sword he began slashing and tearing through the remaining Deep Ones, spinning, hacking, slicing and dicing them to bits. '''Scene 15: '''Phoebeus is showing sprinting towards the side of a building hacking away at a few Parasites before catching Aria and Fleur as they collapse from atop of a dying Great Old One. '''Scene 16: '''Shows Cthulhu and the Slender Man battling within space hurtling innumerable barrages of attacks, as they parry and hack with their blades. Another shows Cthulhu, now being the size of a mountain, as he battles the Slender Man who is a mere ant to him. '''Scene 17: '''Delsin is shown riding a B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber whilst firing smoky fire attacks at flying Deep Ones before another scene cuts to him jumping off one Monitor before firing at a Deep One, then jumps off anothe Monitor and continues this pattern before he catches the B-2 Spirit Stealth Bomber. '''Scene 18: '''This scene shows Cthulhu, empowered by the devices he sought, creating a massively wide Black Hole that begins to tear through the very fabric of reality as planets, suns, stars are helplessly sucked within. Another scene shows Cthulhu firing omnipotent barrages of energy beams whilst hurtling planets, and suns as if they were mere baseballs against a massive object flying towards him. This object is shown to be a figure within what looks to be an Omega Form as the figure efforteslly destroys the planets and suns withi its immensely powerful energy assaults. '''End Trailer. Category:Blog posts